


Sharpen Your Claws

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [17]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fifth Holy Grail War, Forest Sex, Master/Servant, One Shot, Rough Sex, Route: Heaven's Feel, Tribadism, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. There was nothing left but shimmering red.





	Sharpen Your Claws

One's darkness can only be caged for so long.

The one named Sakura knew that quite intimately, how the once timid, shy and lonely girl became who she was meant to be. Blackened red tendrils coiled around her, her eyes empty yet flickering, her dress dipped and drenched in demon-blood. Her hair as white as snow, Sakura smiled empty, yet almost maniacally. She waited and waited, and then looked up in front of her, and titled her head,

The thicket of the woods hung over them like a specter, the moon shining through the sparse trees overhead. The blackened forest was the perfect place for them, far far away from those who would interfere.

Saber looked upon the girl, both abominable and delicate. She felt a tinge of recognition in her chest. Her golden eyes knew who the girl was before; she narrowed her eyes and kept her wits about her. Sakura had met the same fate as she did, letting the darkness overtake her, after so much time repressing such thoughts, desires, and inclinations.

Saber was aware even as Sakura walked closer to her, the smile painted on her features, and pressed her lips to hers, those milky-pale fingertips tracing over the Alter's mouth. Her mouth was soft, all the while kissing Saber with such a fervent desire she hadn't felt before.

This Sakura was a lustful, wanton creature, after holding herself back for long. Saber couldn't give into all of her touches, not yet, anyway. Not even as Sakura pressed herself against Saber's chest, their bodies shifting against each other, petting and cupping her face. The Alter's hands soon grasped the darkened Sakura's shoulders, not caring if the black-red tendrils grew around them in size. The tendrils wrapped around Saber's waist and pulled her even closer to Sakura, so that there was no space between them left.

Their kisses deepened, quickening. Saber did all she could to hold herself back. While this Sakura was her Master now, she still had to show she could undo the girl with her power alone. How far they had both succumbed in the darkened forms, to such raw power, and with no regrets. it was equally repugnant and devastatingly kind in words

But there was nothing worthy in idling away.

After what felt like an eternity, Sakura pulled away from Saber, lifting her hand and tracing her own lips, giggling sweetly with a hint of madness. Saber felt the warmth blossom in her very being, drops of murky water clinging to her mouth. Sakura shook her head, dragging her thumbs over that pale, perfect mouth, wiping her off.

Then Sakura wrapped her arms around the Alter once again, guiding the golden-eyed knight's hands to her legs. Anticipation caught Saber in a vice, and she knew this was he chance. She helped Sakura lay back on the earth, upon a lone patch of grass, running her palms greedily over the girl's naked, crimson-marked, milky thighs, parting them open.

"Saber, my knight, my _Servant_ …" She spoke in a singsong voice, clear and a cacophonic melody.

"I won't hold back. I know you won't either, my Master, if that is what you wish," Saber replied, cold desire tinged in her voice.

Sakura only grinned as she nodded, her teeth white and sharp as fangs. "It _is_ my wish, my Saber. I _want_ you…."

Nodding, the Alter then probed her fingers softly against Sakura's aching cunt, finding her satisfied by the growing, warm slickness the deeper her fingers went. The Sakura gasped and arched her back, moaning sweetly, with such abandon she kept locked away. Her hands grasped onto Saber's black dress, fingers digging tighter and tighter and tighter.

The Alter let out a shaky breath, her smile growing into one tinged with sin, even when the tendrils of Sakura hung around her like a sword above her head. She felt a cool dampness between her legs; she hadn't felt such a sensation in ages, and she wasn't going to let it slip past her.

This was their space. There was nothing to hold them back.

Saber straddled one of the Sakura's thighs, hiking her dress up. She looked upon Sakura, who nodded her head as she bucked her hips. Saber grinned. Then she moved her hips, as her index and middle fingers thrust inside Sakura, scissoring her open with a careful intent, feeling little to no resistance.

Amidst all the pleasure, Sakura let her hands glide up from the Alter's dress to her waist, while Saber kept sliding her finger in and out, circling her clit with her thumb. Saber moved on Sakura's thigh between her legs, faster, rougher, pleasure coiling in her belly like a storm. The only sounds heard were Saber's ragged breathing mixing with Sakura's high gasps and moans of sweet agony.

As soon as it began, before they realized it, such welling pleasure erupted,  _white-hot_ ,  _burning_ , and uncoiling. By then, Sakura succumbed, her moans turning into breathless laughter, fingers tangled in Saber's hair. The Alter threw back her head, arching and gasping out, her eyes impossibly bright.

There was nothing left but shimmering red, and an unspoken promise left in sweet, black blood.


End file.
